The Really Messed Up Crossover
by Light Flash
Summary: I got confused by the chapter thing, so I'm trying this again while reuploading the whole thing. Sorry to those that it will bother. And the summary is... well, look at the title.
1. Default Chapter

The Really Messed Up Crossover  
  
Chapter 1: Z Senshi meets Tenchi Gang!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless.  
  
~Story starts.... NOW!~  
  
"I still don't see why we can't fly," Vegeta said grumpily.  
"Listen Vegeta, we're going to appear NORMAL to NORMAL people," Gohan replied. Vegeta snorted.  
"Besides, Vegeta, don't you ever get tired of fighting?" Goku asked.  
"No," Vegeta replied.  
"...Oh," Goku replied. Goku shrugged. "It's nice to live as a normal human would."  
"Not to me," Vegeta said.  
"C'mon, Vegeta! A bit of normal living might make less crabby!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes.  
"Hey, look Trunks! That little vein is sticking out again!" Goten whispered. Trunks snickered. Vegeta growled and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.  
"We're here."  
*****  
"I'll get it!" Ryoko said as she heard the door knock. She was closest, after all. She approached the door and opened it.  
"...of all Saiyajins, and when I want your opinion, I'll kick it out of you!" one exclaimed. Ryoko blinked.   
"Come again?" Ryoko asked, trying to look confused. The short one with tall spiky black hair, the one who had just yelled, grunted.  
"This is where we'll be staying, woman," he stated bluntly.  
"Vegeta, be nice," one person scolded. Ryoko blinked. Instantly her beam sword was at Vegeta's throat.  
"Saiyajin!" she hissed. Vegeta stared at Ryoko.  
"Ryoko the space pirate," Vegeta said calmly.  
"We are going to ACT normal so don't go blowing this house up or whatever!" a boy with lavender hair reprimanded. Vegeta scowled.  
"Not my fault Ryoko attacked me." Vegeta smirked. "Though I could use a good fight."  
"Oh come on, Vegeta! We spar almost every day!" one from the back exclaimed. Vegeta glowered. Ryoko smirked.  
"I haven't fought a Saiyajin in ages," Ryoko said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Um... can we come in?" a petite boy asked. Ryoko stared at the child who seemed to innocent, so pure.  
"What are you doing with a Saiyajin, kid?" Ryoko asked. The boy flinched.  
"No reason," he replied, a flash of sorrow in his eyes.  
"Well, I'm Goku, that was my son Gohan, this is my other son Goten, that's Vegeta, as you know, and that's Trunks," a man said, smiling at Ryoko. Ryoko stared at the group. She noted that almost all of them had black hair and eyes.  
"You guys are our guests, huh?" Ryoko asked. Goku nodded. "I didn't know that Vegeta was coming." Vegeta smirked.  
"Get used to it, woman, I'll be staying here," Vegeta stated. Ryoko snarled.  
"Please. Can we, by any chance, NOT fight?" Gohan asked. Ryoko grunted but let her beam sword fade.  
"Fine. But only because you asked so nicely," Ryoko said.  
"So like... can we come in?" Goten asked. Ryoko moved aside, letting the males of the Son and Briefs family enter.  
"Ryoko, do you-AHH!" Sasami shrieked as she saw Vegeta. "Saiyajin~!" Vegeta smirked.  
"I haven't had that reaction in years," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. The Son family and Trunks rolled their eyes. Sasami edged closed to Ryoko.  
"What's he doing here?" she whispered to Ryoko.  
"He's one of our guests," Ryoko replied telepathically.  
"Oh."  
"Don't mind Vegeta, here. He won't do anything bad. Won't you, Vegeta?" Goku asked, staring at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes. Vegeta just smirked.  
*****  
Ayeka sighed, setting the broom against a wall and sitting on some stone steps. Presently, she caught sight of a little boy, no more than 12, walking across the grounds, looking confused. Ayeka assumed it was one of their visitors. Ayeka stood and walked over to the boy.  
"Hello," Ayeka said politely. The boy looked up at Ayeka and grinned.  
"Hello," the boy replied.  
"I'm Ayeka," Ayeka said.  
"Gohan." Gohan smirked. "I'd advise you to duck right about... now." Ayeka ducked as twin sprays of water spurted where her head would be. She heard giggling.  
"Who did that!" Ayeka shouted.  
"That would be my brother, Goten, and his friend, Trunks. Hellions, they are," Gohan explained. "HEY GOTEN! TRUNKS! COME OUT HERE!" Gohan shouted.  
"NO!" came a reply. Gohan sighed.  
"I'd duck again, and run for cover," Gohan said. Goten and Trunks began to fire their guns rapidly without a specific place to aim. Ayeka ran towards the building she had been nearby as Gohan followed. Ayeka then turned and faced Gohan.  
"Were you with Vegeta?" Ayeka asked with disdain. Gohan nodded casually. "Why?" she asked, disgusted. Gohan sat down.  
"Well, it started a long time ago. He tried to destroy the Earth, but we stopped him," Gohan said. Ayeka gasped. No one in Jurai had been that strong. "Don't act surprised, we just BARELY beat him. Anyway, we met up again on Namek and he died there by Freeza, but my dad beat him." Ayeka gasped again. Freeza? Freeza had been stronger than Vegeta! By tons! " Then we wished him back to life. Um, after that Vegeta started hanging out with us, trying to beat my dad. But he's gotten nicer... well, not really, but more tolerant," Gohan said. Ayeka blinked. Wishing people back to life...?  
"Oh," Ayeka said. "But how do you know that he won't kill you in the night?" Gohan shrugged.  
"I don't. I just kinda have to trust him," Gohan said. Ayeka narrowed her eyes.  
'I'll keep a shield up around me and Sasami,' Ayeka told herself. Gohan checked outside.  
"I think it's safe to go out now, but watch your step," Gohan said. He smiled at Ayeka and walked outside.  
*****  
Goten laughed, along with Trunks. What a good idea it had been to bring their water guns!  
"So who are we gunning for next?" Goten asked. Trunks smirked.  
"We'll get my dad," Trunks replied. They both smiled mischievously.  
*****  
Trunks and Goten watched the form of Vegeta who had been sparring with Goku. Vegeta was now sitting on a chair and grumbling about how he lost. Goten stifled a chuckle and Trunks nudged him lightly with his elbow. They brought up their waterguns and...  
"BOY!!! YOU SHOOT THAT THING AND I WILL HURT YOU!!!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks winced and flew away, quickly followed by Goten. Caught before they even fired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Side Cavern  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Read part 1 first.  
  
~Story starts.... NOW!~  
  
Ryoko sighed, staring up at the stars. Oddly, there was no moon, like it had been for a long time, but the stars were still beautiful.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice asked. Ryoko started, startled. She turned her head.  
"Oh. It's only you," Ryoko said. Ryoko blinked. "Wait, Gohan, how'd you get up here?"  
"How else? I flew," Gohan said. Ryoko blinked.  
"I won't ask," Ryoko said.  
"Know how the moon disappeared?" Gohan asked. Ryoko shook her head. "Mr. Piccolo blew it up," Gohan replied. Ryoko blinked.  
"Who's Mr. Piccolo?" Ryoko asked.  
"Namekian," Gohan replied.  
"I won't ask," Ryoko said again. Gohan grinned.  
"Best if you didn't. I'd have to go into a lengthy explanation." Gohan faced Ryoko. "How do you know Vegeta?"  
"I should be asking that to you," Ryoko countered. Gohan smirked.  
"We fought," Gohan said simply. "And you?"  
"We fought," Ryoko replied slyly. Gohan laughed. Then, something caught his eye.  
"A cave?" Gohan thought aloud. Ryoko smiled.  
"Yep. Wanna see it?" she asked. Gohan smirked.  
"Way ahead of you."  
"Too bad, kid. You can't go there." Gohan smirked at Ryoko.  
"And why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to let you." Gohan smirked.  
"Catch me if you can! No teleporting, that's cheating!" Gohan shouted and began to fly towards the cave.  
"Hey, get back here, you!" Ryoko shouted, speeding towards Gohan. Gohan laughed and entered the cave, miles ahead of Ryoko. He began to run forward, but stopped when he encountered a huge stone that blocked his way. To his left, he saw a crack he could just go through. He squeezed through the crack, trying to find a path around the huge boulder.  
Meanwhile, Ryoko got tired of chasing after Gohan. "Duh! I can teleport!" she said, smacking herself on the forehead. Then, she teleported to Gohan. She found him in a side cavern carved carefully into her prison, staring at a clone of Vegeta. "C'mon kid, let's go back."  
"No. I want to see what's behind that door," Gohan said, pointing at a door behind the Vegeta clone.  
"Well, you'd have to go through the clone," Ryoko sakd. Gohan grinned.  
"No sweat." Gohan charged. Clone Vegeta began to swing a kick at Gohan, but Gohan caught clone Vegeta's foot and pushed, sending the clone sprawling. Gohan leapt onto the Vegeta clone and brought his hand in the clone's face, releasing a ki blast that destroyed it. Ryoko blinked.  
"Wow. You are awfully strong for a kid," Ryoko said. Gohan shrugged.  
"Comes from saving worlds," Gohan replied. He walked towards the door and pushed it slightly. The door swung open, revealing a room much like that which Ryoko was locked in, except it was perfectly level and in the center was a pedestal. On the pedestal was a headband, made of soft leather. It had black designs on it, made from something that seemed like paint. The back was clasped together by a metal clasp. Little leather strips hung down from the sides. "Wow." It was a marvelous item, more so than one might seem.   
"We should get this to Washu." Ryoko floated over to it and reached out to grab it. As soon as she touched the headband, it began glowing white around Ryoko's hand. It sent such a massive bolt of energy to her that she was knocked back several yards.   
"Ryoko! Are you okay?" Gohan asked, running to Ryoko. Ryoko nodded.  
"I've been worse," Ryoko said. Gohan nodded.  
"Good. Now, do you know why you can't touch that headband?" Gohan asked. Ryoko shook her head.  
"Unless it's like the Tenchi Sword, where only the right person can hold it," Ryoko said. Gohan shrugged.  
"Well, maybe I should hold it," Gohan suggested. Ryoko frowned.  
"Look kid..."  
"Too late," Gohan said, flying to the pedestal. He reached out with his hand and grabbed the headband. Ryoko winced... but nothing happened. Gohan picked the headband up and shrugged. "I guess I can hold it," Gohan said. Ryoko shrugged.  
"I guess you can. But we really should get that headband to Washu," Ryoko said.  
"Who's Washu?"  
"Mad scientist," Ryoko said. "She'll be able to figure out what that headband is."  
"Maybe I should call Bulma. She's a scientist too. She can figure out what this is," Gohan said, indicating the headband.  
"Washu's closer," Ryoko pointed out.  
"Good point," Gohan said.  
*****  
Goten rubbed his eyes, tired. He rolled over, pulling blankets over his head.  
"Get up, sleepyhead!" a voice persisted.  
"Go 'way Gohan," Goten murmured.  
"Food," Gohan said. Goten shot up, wide-awake.  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Goten asked. In a flash, he was running downstairs. Gohan grinned and followed Goten.  
*****  
All of the Saiyajins ate like crazed weasels. Gohan had better manners, but still ate very fast. No one wanted to sit near the Saiyajins, except Gohan, since he was used to it. Mihoshi was flat-out gawking at how fast the Saiyajins ate. Gohan looked up at Mihoshi, grinned, then continued eating.  
"I have found it!" someone exclaimed, walking into the room. Gohan and Ryoko looked up, Gohan momentarily abandoning his meal. It was immediately snatched by Goten.  
"Hey, give that back!" Gohan shouted, grabbed his food back from Goten. Soon, it settled into an all out tug-of-war. Everyone that wasn't busy eating sweatdropped. Finally, Gohan settled to kicking Goten and yanking his food back. Then, he finished his food. Goten glowered, then continued eating. Ryoko stood and walked over to Washu. Soon, Gohan joined her.  
"What did you find out?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, I found out that I can't do anything with the headband. Except for the fact that it's really old, I don't know much about it," Washu said. Gohan and Ryoko sweatdropped.  
"That's scary, Washu not knowing about something," Ryoko muttered. Washu shrugged.  
"Well, let me see it," Gohan suggested. Washu shrugged.  
"Follow me," Washu said.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crossover Time!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Preferred you read parts 1 and 2 if you want to understand what's going on.  
  
Vegeta grumbled. He was, to put it lightly, bored. Normally he would be training, but what would make training harder? He couldn't spar for a challenge, Goku was busy being friendly, Goten and Trunks were doing something he didn't really care about, Gohan was nowhere in sight, Ayeka was weak, and Ryoko...  
Vegeta immediately dismissed THAT option. Ryoko had plundered much of Vegeta-sei, after all. Ryoko had been stronger than the Saiyajins back then, but now he was sure that he could destroy her. After all, she was just a space pirate and he was the Pri-no, KING of the Saiyajins. But still, he was bored. He crossed his arms.  
*****  
The headband was again in Gohan's possession. He was staring at it, often turning it over or tracing the symbols drawn on it. He walked into the living room and sat down, Ryoko staring over his shoulder. She was rather fond of this boy, she realized. Then, she heard shouting.  
"Shut up, woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
"No, you shut up you... you slimy thing!" Ayeka screamed back.  
"Listen to the Prince of all Saiyajins or die, Jurain!" Vegeta shouted back. Gohan sighed.  
"Oyyy..." Gohan muttered, rubbing his temples.  
"That Ayeka..." Ryoko muttered.  
"That Vegeta..." Gohan muttered at the same time. Gohan stood and placed the headband in his belt. Gohan and Ryoko stomped into the room with Ayeka and Vegeta in it.  
"What do you think you two are doing?!" Gohan and Ryoko shouted.  
"Wow, in perfect sync too," Vegeta noted.  
"Mmhmm," Ayeka agreed. Gohan sighed. Ryoko muttered something under her breath.  
"Ayeka, do you happen to know what this headband is?" Gohan asked, holding up the headband. Ayeka examined it for a few moments.  
"I have no idea," Ayeka admitted.  
"Nor I," Vegeta added.  
"Why don't you try it on?" Ryoko asked. Gohan shrugged.  
"Worth a try." Gohan clasped the headband around his forehead. And then, chaos broke loose.  
*****  
"Ryo, behind you!" Seiji shouted. Ryo ducked and brought up one of his katana through a youma's breastplate.  
"Thanks," Ryo muttered.  
"Um... guys?" Cye asked, staring at the three warlords walking towards them. "What's that?"  
"Those are warlords, Cye. Don't you remember?" Kento asked.  
"No, I mean the thing behind them," Cye said, pointing at a huge swirling vortex.  
"It's going to suck us in!" Touma exclaimed, fighting to stay out of the portal. Seiji pushed Ryo out of the way of the portal, but ended up being sucked up himself. Touma pushed Kento and Cye out of the portal twice, but also was overcome by the portal. The warlords attempted to flee, but only Naaza made it to safety.  
*****  
"Don't you have a Gundam to fix?" Hirde asked. Duo shrugged.  
"Good point. I don't want to have Heero steal my parts again," Duo replied. He walked into the hanger and waved to Heero and Quatre. Heero grunted and Quatre smiled and waved back. Duo floated to his Gundam and began to make a routine checkup.  
"Oh my," Quatre said out of the blue. Duo and barely three seconds to think What? before a strong wind picked up and lifted him, Quatre and Heero though a portal.  
*****  
The Digi-Destined walked slowly, cautiously, towards Spiral Mountain. This was the big one. The final fight. Taichi walked in the front, as usual. Yamato was actually up with the group, making jokes to lighten the tension. Takeru was laughing along with his brother, but noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at it and gasped. He was speechless. Luckily, Sora wasn't.  
"What is that?!" she shouted. Every faced it and gasped. It was a portal.  
"RUN!!!" Taichi shouted. They scattered. The portal began to move. Yamato and Gabumon were having a harder and harder time running away. Soon, they were sucked up. The others had made it to safety.  
"NII-CHAAAAAAN!!!!" Takeru shouted.  
*****  
"What the hell...?!?!" Vegeta shouted. A large vortex had opened up, though there was no wind to suck them through. Out of it, nine people(and one creature) fell out. (I hope you know who they are. If you don't, I'll tell you. They're Matt, Gabumon, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Seiji, Touma, Anubisu, and Rajura.)  
"Ow..." Gohan muttered.  
"You can say that again," Ryoko said.  
"Where the hell are we?" Anubisu asked.  
"And who the hell are all of you?" Rajura asked.  
"Get off us this instant!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
"Who the hell are you to order me?" Anubisu asked.  
"Just do as the chick says, armored man," Duo said, getting off of Gohan. "Sorry kid."  
"Eh, no biggie. I've been hurt worse," Gohan said, pushing Touma off him and standing.  
"I'm sorry too," Touma replied.  
"GET OFF ME YOU WEAKLING!!!" Vegeta shouted. Heero grunted but complied.  
"Wow. I'm seeing a major resemblance between short dude and Wu-man," Duo said.  
"I second that," Quatre replied, getting off Ayeka and standing.  
"I'm terribly sorry," Yamato said, pulling Ayeka up.  
"SHORT DUDE?!?!?!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Vegeta, you know it's true," Ryoko said, smirking.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Here come the fireworks," Gohan muttered. Meanwhile, the now standing Anubisu and Rajura were having a staring contest with Seiji and Touma. That was interrupted by Vegeta screaming and powering up to SSJ. Ryoko gasped.  
"Legendary Super Saiyajin..." she gasped out. Gohan shrugged.  
"Not so legendary," Gohan replied. "Vegeta, STOP IT!!! NOW!!"  
"Listen kid, you don't stand a chance against a Super Saiyajin," Ryoko said. Gohan smirked.  
"Shows what you know," Gohan replied. "Vegeta, knock it off. You're hurting people with your aura." Indeed, people had backed off due to the waves of pure power radiating from Vegeta. Except for Anubisu, Rajura, Seiji and Touma, who were protected by their armor.  
"Did I just call him short? I meant tall," Duo muttered.  
"I AM NOT SHORT!!!" Vegeta shouted. Gohan muttered something that shouldn't be repeated.  
"Vegeta, last chance," Gohan said. Ryoko stared at Gohan increduously.  
"Kid, he will kill you if you stand against him," Ryoko said. Gohan smirked.  
"No he won't." Vegeta snarled.  
"I am the strongest! I am the prince of the Saiyajins, so obey me!" Vegeta screamed. "Or die!" Now, Goku, Goten, and Trunks slammed into the room, crashing into the many people here, hitting their head on various places and getting knocked out.  
"Fine then.... I can't let you kill anyone," Gohan replied. Then, he began powering up, up, up until his hair turned gold and eyes turquoise.  
"Oh... my... Kami..." Ryoko gasped. "TWO super Saiyajins...?"  
"Five," Gohan corrected absently. Ryoko gawked. "Now, Vegeta, stop it." Vegeta smirked at Gohan.  
"Are you going to make me?"  
"Yes. Yes I am." Vegeta laughed.  
"I'd like to see you try." Gohan motioned towards the window and flew out of it, Vegeta following him. They landed on the lawn outside as the new 'guests' crowded around the window, trying to watch. Ryoko simply walked through the wall and leaned against it.  
'This kid's a Saiyajin too? Man, and I was staring to grow on him,' Ryoko thought. Then, Vegeta and Gohan charged.  
Gohan punched at Vegeta, who counted with his own fist. This went on for awhile until Vegeta started adding kicks. However, Gohan managed to counter every single one and punched Vegeta in the stomach, making him lose all the air in his lungs with an audible "huff!" Gohan then punched Vegeta in the face, fist hitting soft flesh. Vegeta's head snapped back and he cursed. Gohan smirked.  
"No turning into Oozaru this time," Gohan muttered. "You don't have your tail." Vegeta just growled in response and charged. Gohan smirked and they fought.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gohan's Anger Revived!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Preferred that you read parts 1-3 first. Ack!!! I forgot to describe the characters!!!  
  
~Story starts.... NOW!~  
  
"Oh Kami." Those two words summed up what everyone was thinking. No one could track them except for the sounds they made. Ryoko, Seiji, Touma, Rajura and Anubisu could only see flashes of the fighters when they rested for less than a split second.  
"This is insane. I can't see them," Duo said.  
"Trick," Heero stated.  
"Most likely," Yamato agreed.  
"Not a trick," Goku replied, coming into consciousness. Goten and Trunks were up soon, too.  
"Woah! Your head went through the wall and you're up this quick?" Gabumon gasped. Goku grinned.  
"Anyway, it's not a trick," Goku stated.  
"Sure it is. You can't see them," Heero said. Goku smirked.  
"Not a trick, just really good fighters."  
"None of the fighters I saw could move fast enough to evade the human eye," Quatre stated.  
"We can see them!" Goten exclaimed proudly.  
"'scuse me," Goku said, pushing past people and facing the wall. Just then, Vegeta's body crashed through the wall. Goku quickly powered up into SSJ and caught him. Goku returned to normal as he noticed Vegeta was unconscious. And through this, everyone was speechless, except Goten and Trunks.  
"Gohan beat 'tousan up!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Well duh," Goten added. Gohan powered down to normal and walked inside. Ryoko followed.  
"Introductions need to be made," Gohan noted.  
"I'm Trunks!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"I'm Goten!" Goten exclaimed.  
"I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed.  
"I'm Gohan." Gohan said politely.  
"Ayeka, crown princess of Jurai," Ayeka said with an air of dignity.  
"Ryoko," Ryoko stated.  
"That's Vegeta," Goku said, pointing to Vegeta.  
"I'm Yamato," Yamato said.  
"My name is Gabumon," Gabumon said politely.  
"What are you, the FBI?" Heero questioned.  
"Don't mind him, he's Heero. I'm Duo and that's Quatre," Duo stated.  
"Hello," Quatre said.  
"Anubisu," Anubisu grunted.  
"Rajura," Rajura said bluntly.  
"I'm Seiji," Seiji said.  
"I'm Touma," Touma said.  
"Hey Ryoko, what was that- oh my Kami," Tenchi said, walking into the room. "How much people are going to come into our house?" he wondered.  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko exclaimed, teleporting over to Tenchi and hugging him. Tenchi sighed.  
"Who are you people?" Tenchi demanded.  
"We'll tell you later," Gohan said.  
"But right now, if we stay in this room, it will burst," Ayeka stated. Vegeta stirred, knocked out of his SSJ level. Vegeta growled but found himself in the hold of Goku.  
"Um.... let's kinda go outside," Goku said. There was a mass of people running towards the door. They just barely fit through and ran outside. Ryoko walked through the wall and Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Gohan walked outside last. Tenchi... just kinda stood there.  
*****  
"Okay, this is getting confusing. You say that you have no idea how we came here?" Seiji asked. Gohan nodded.  
"Why us, though?" Touma asked. Gohan shrugged.  
"I'm not sure about that," Gohan said.  
"Back to square one," Yamato muttered. Gohan shrugged.  
"Excuse me, but we have a fight to finish," Seiji pointed out. Rajura and Anubisu crossed their arms, frowning. Gohan sighed.  
"NO! No fights. Please. Do me a favor and spare me some fights? I've already seen enough to last me a lifetime," Gohan said. Rajura glared.  
"And what fights have you been in? You're just a kid!" Rajura exclaimed. Gohan sighed.  
"I may be just a kid, but I've had enough fighting." Gohan sighed again. "You saw how I beat Vegeta." Anubisu snorted.  
"Who cares? He is but a weakling!" Anubisu exclaimed. Elsewhere, Vegeta sneezed.  
"Don't let Vegeta hear you say that," Ryoko said.  
"Get the heck out of our way, we have a fight to finish," Rajura said.  
"[Insert Anubisu's Japanese attack here]!" Anubisu shouted, his longsword releasing tendrils of black energy towards Seiji.  
"Rai Ko Zan!" Seiji exclaimed, his sword doing the same thing as Anubisu's, except that the energy was green.  
"Okay, okay, stop it," Gohan said, stepping in both of the attack's way.  
"Ack! Kid, get out of there!" Seiji shouted. Both attacks struck Gohan, causing dense plumes of smoke to surround him.  
"Oh man..." Yamato gasped.  
"His funeral," Anubisu said. The smoke dissipated to reveal Gohan standing there calmly.  
"Oh Kami." Almost everyone gawked. Heero grunted in amazement.  
"I told you that I've been in many fights. Why does it have to be me?! Why not some other kid in this whole universe? I could've lived my life happily without training. My 'tousan wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have to see any deaths. WHY ME?!?!?" Gohan shouted. For some reason, once the spark of his anger had lit, it had grown into a full blazing fire. "Why did it have to be me?! Why did I have to suffer the pain?! Why couldn't I just live a normal life?! Why can't mom stop forcing me to be a scholar?! Why did I have to kill 'tousan...??!?!??!" Gohan stared at his mouth, feeling betrayed. Why did he have to kill Goku? Why...? He narrowed his eyes. He didn't realize he was powering up until he was in Super Saiyajin 2. "WHY?!?!??!" Gohan shouted. His teal eyes closed. When they opened again, they were red, fringed with black.  
"That's not a good sign, is it?" Duo asked nervously.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack! Gohan must be stopped!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Read Chapters 1-4 first. Also, I forgot the name of Anubisu, Rajura and Touma's attacks. Please don't kill me...!  
  
Goku gasped and stiffened, reeling backwards into the wall. In another part of the house, Trunks and Goten stopped tormenting Sasami and acted the same way Goku did. Vegeta gasped. Gohan's power was so strong that it was like a physical blow.  
"What's wrong?" Sasami asked.  
"Something's wrong. We'd better go check it out, Trunks," Goten said. Trunks nodded wordlessly. The four Z Senshi flew towards Gohan.  
*****  
"People, stand back. Anyone that can fight, we need help," Seiji said. Touma nodded.  
"To think, I'm forming an alliance with you," Rajura hissed.  
"Gabumon, digivolve."  
"Gabumon, digivolve to.... Metalgarurumon!" Everyone gaped at the giant armored wolf but then remembered the strong fighter that was watching them. Ryoko formed her beamsword and fell into a fighting stance. Ayeka made those little... log things(What are those things?) that crackled with the power of the Jurai Royal Family. Tenchi, after Ryoko's telepathic message, ran to the scene, forming the Lighthawk wings and watching Gohan. Heero was a trained assassin and therefore he also faced Gohan. Duo followed suit reluctantly, but Quatre stayed back, not willing to underestimate this kid.  
"Are you ready yet?" Gohan asked, anticipation gleaming in his eyes.  
"Let's get him."  
"Rai Ko Zan!"  
"[Insert Anubisu's attack here]!"  
"[Insert Rajura's attack here]!"  
"[Insert Touma's attack here]!"  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Along with this, Ryoko fired blasts of energy at him and Ayeka fired power from her little log things. All of the attacks struck Gohan. Metalgarurumon's attack froze him while the rest did damage. Gohan looked frozen... but not very hurt. He smirked. Red cracks formed in the ice and the ice exploded off of Gohan.  
"Woah. That's not a good sign..." Gohan smirked. He charged. He landed a punch on Metalgarurumon's muzzle and pressed his advantage, kicking Metalgarurumon int he side. Metalgarurumon howled in pain and crashed into a tree. He didn't get up. Gohan smirked again.  
"If that's all you got, then you are in trouble," Gohan stated. Heero grunted and charged at Gohan. Heero fired rounds from his gun, punches, kicks, whatever attacks he could think of, but Gohan dodged them all. Duo sighed.  
"I am going to hate this..." Duo charged, also attacking Gohan. Gohan dodged all of the attacks, even when Ryoko charged in with her beamsword and Tenchi with his Lighthawk wings. And then, the troopers and warlords charged Gohan. Gohan dodged them all. Finally, he jumped back.  
"Kame..." Gohan started, cupping his hands at his waist.  
"What's he doing?"  
"Hame..." A blue orb of ki formed in Gohan's hands.  
"Holy..."  
"HA!!!" Gohan fired the beam, which smacked into all of the fighters. The most effected were Duo and Heero. Ryoko fell down, Ayeka fell down, and Tenchi managed to stay on his feet. The troopers and the warlords also managed to stay on their feet. Gohan smirked.  
"Nii-chaaaaa.... woah," Goten said, skidding to stop when he noticed his brother's looks. Trunks, not noticing that Goten had stopped, crashed into him, falling in a heap. Goku, who was running, tripped over them and landed flat on his face. Everyone(including Gohan) sweatdropped. Vegeta snorted and floated over them. After Goten, Trunks, and Goku stood, Gohan smirked.  
"Come to join the fun?" he asked.  
"Gohan, what's wrong with you...?" Goku asked.  
"Look at his eyes," Trunks said softly. "They're so... evil-looking."  
"Shit. He's gone Super Saiyajin 2," Vegeta hissed. Vegeta powered up into Ultra Super Saiyajin. Goku powered up to Super Saiyajin, as did Trunks and Goten.  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked again. Gohan sighed.  
"EVERYTHING!" Gohan shouted. "This planet, though it may have been nice, made me into what I am. A killing machine. So now, I am going to destroy it. That is, unless you can stop me," Gohan said.  
"Gohan..." Goku said softly.  
"Too late." Gohan was on Vegeta in a flash, slamming a punch into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta gasped, the air wooshing out of his lungs again. Gohan zanzokened to Trunks and Goten, driving his fists into their faces. They flew backwards, slamming into the house. Gohan zanzokened again to Goku, pausing before kicking Goku in the head. Goku's head snapped backwards, to which Gohan smiled again. Goku stumbled backwards, crashing into Vegeta. Goten and Trunks stood up again, angry. They smirked at each other.  
"Fu... sion... HA!" Goten and Trunks let their index fingers touch, which triggered the fusion. Now, in place of Goten and Trunks, stood Super Saiyajin Gotenks! Gohan smirked.  
"Finally. A possible challenge," Gohan said. Gohan charged Gotenks. They fought for a bit, Gohan obviously gaining the upper hand. Finally, Gohan slammed Gotenks into the wall of the house... again. Goku looked at Vegeta.  
"One chance to beat him," Goku said. Vegeta frowned. Then, something dawned on him.  
"No. NO, Kakarot. I REFUSE to do that silly dance and degrade myself in that manner!" Vegeta shouted.  
"It's the only way, Vegeta," Goku said.  
"NO. No means no, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Well, Gohan seems to be killing Trunks right about now... it's the only way to save your whole family," Goku said. Vegeta winced at that.  
"...FINE, Kakarot," Vegeta hissed. Goku grinned.  
"Sugoi!" Goku and Vegeta stood in the positions for fusion ha.  
"Fu... sion... HA!" Goku and Vegeta merged into one and formed SSJ Gogeta, strongest warrior! Gohan grinned.  
"More playmates?" he asked innocently. Gogeta stood silent. Gohan charged. Gogeta blocked the attacks, although some got through. Gotenks also joined in the fray. Gohan grinned. He seemed to be losing now that both fused warriors charged him. Gohan backed off.  
"Give up, Gohan. You can't win," Gogeta said. Gohan smirked.  
"Oh, can't I?" Gohan asked. He began powering up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mystery figured! The Headband must be Destroyed!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Preferred that you read chapters 1-5.  
  
"I thought it looked familiar...! I know what it is!!! ...Although, I can't be sure if it is what I think it is, and I can't remember what it does. Oh well, I'd better get researching again."  
*****  
Gohan was screaming as he began to get stronger. Gogeta and Gotenks gasped.  
"Where is he getting all this energy?" Gogeta wondered. Gotenks shrugged. He suddenly split apart into two exhausted warriors. Gogeta blinked and fumbled around in his clothing. He pulled out a bean and cracked it in half. Though it seemed like a normal bean, it was not. It was a senzu bean.  
"Wow! Thanks!" Goten exclaimed. Goten and Trunks each swallowed half of the bean and fused again. Gohan was watching them again.  
"He's too strong for both of us," Gotenks said.  
"Maybe not..." Gogeta said, calculating. "Gotenks? There's only one solution to this," Gogeta said.  
"What's that?" Gotenks asked.  
"Fusion ha."  
"But we're already fused!"  
"I mean, with each other," Gogeta said. Gotenks gasped.  
"Could it work...?"  
"Maybe," Gogeta said. "Never know until we try." So, Gogeta and Gotenks got in the first position for Fusion ha.  
"Fu... sion... ha!" Gogeta and Gotenks fused, forming the mightiest warrior, Gogetenks. Gohan sneered.  
"That is not enough energy to kill me," Gohan boasted.  
"We shall see," Gogetenks replied. They charged at each other and seemed about equally matched. That's when Washu burst in.  
"I found it! I know what it is!" Washu exclaimed. "It's the Headband of Y'thhretnur!"  
"Headband of what?" Ryoko asked. Washu ignored her.  
"It is making Gohan impossibly strong like that! It can only be destroyed by the power of light. Darkness only feeds it's energy," Washu explained. Seiji nodded.  
"Well, I can help," Seiji said. "But... why destroy the headband?"  
"That's what is controlling Gohan!" Washu exclaimed.  
"Ooh," the group said.  
"Charge up your attack, but don't fire it," Washu instructed. Seiji nodded, doing so.  
"Now, fire your strongest attacks into Seiji's no-datchi," Washu said, both to the group of newcomers and Gogetenks.  
"[insert Rajura's attack here]!"  
"[insert Touma's attack here]!"  
"Kame Final Kame ha Flash!" Gogetenks exclaimed, firing his attack with the really long name into Seiji's blade, which had begun to glow a brighter green. Tenchi focused the energy of his lighthawk wings into Seiji's sword.  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon fired his attack into Seiji's sword. Ryoko transferred her energy into Seiji's no-dachi, as did Washu. Ayeka fired the energy of the log things into Seiji's blade.  
"Fire your attack!" Washu exclaimed.  
"Rai... ko... ZAN!!!!" The sword released an energy that was stronger than anything anyone might of thought. It speeded towards Gohan.  
"No!" Gohan gasped. The attack struck him, sending the force of all of the attacks and the energy of light into his body, aimed at the headband around his forehead. At that time, Gogetenks defused and fell apart into four exhausted warriors. When the smoke had cleared, Gohan was lying down, the broken remnants of the headband the only reminder of the trial that had faced them.  
"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, pushing his body to stand. He was too exhausted to, however. And again, a vortex opened up, sucking in all of those that were from a different dimension(No, not Hell) and sending them to their rightful places.   
  



	7. Epilogue

Epilouge  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the story. Um.... yeah, this story is kinda written badly, but please review anyway...!  
  
Setting: Post-Cell Games  
REALLY MESSED UP AGES:  
Gohan: 12  
Goten: 6  
Trunks: 7  
IMPORTANT:  
Goku was wished back to life along with the other people, takes places in Tenchi OAVs, probably doesn't fit in any timeline. Did I mention this is seriously messed up? Also, Gotenks only has up to SSJ, or else it would totally make this story plotless. Preferred that you read Parts 1-6 first.  
  
After a few days in Washu's healing machine, Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were fine. Gohan, however...  
"Why doesn't nii-chan wake up?" Goten asked Goku.  
"Because he might not live," Goku said.  
"You mean...?" Trunks asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes. He might die," Goku said softly.  
==*author avoids all the rotten food thrown at her* Hey! You don't even know how this story ends yet!==  
"He will wake up," Goten said fiercely. "He's my nii-chan. He won't die because of that."  
"Hai," Trunks agreed. Goku looked thoughtfully into air. He had an idea... He placed his hands over Gohan's chest. They began to glow a light gold.  
"'Tousan? What are you doing?" Goten asked. Goku's only reply, if it counted as one, was closing his eyes in concentration. A few moments later, Gohan sucked in a deep breath and coughed violently. Goku's hands stopped glowing and he leaned back, exhausted. He smiled.  
"Gohan will be all right."  
*****  
A few days later, Gohan was at peak condition. However, he seemed depressed. He refused to fight.  
"Come on, Gohan! Come play with us!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan smiled fakely.  
"You don't need me, I'd just be a fifth wheel," Gohan said. Goten and Trunks frowned.  
"Gohan, you can't keep killing your self about this," Goten said softly. Gohan looked at Goten.  
"I could have killed you. I could have killed everyone," Gohan said in a hollow voice. "I could have killed 'tousan... again..." Goten shook his head.  
"You didn't kill your 'tousan. It was the headband of whatever," Trunks said.  
"I still killed him... in the Cell Games..." Gohan said softly.  
"No, you didn't. He chose to teleport Cell to Kaio-sama's planet," Goten said firmly. Gohan sighed.  
"I guess your right. But now?" Gohan asked, staring at his brother and Trunks. Slowly, a smile found it's way over his face. "You're it!" Gohan exclaimed, tagging his brother and flying off.  
  
END 


End file.
